


I'll say a hundred words or more

by hoshinokonpeito



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, To be honest, for your safety, i don't know what to tag, other additional tags to be added in a future, warnings in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinokonpeito/pseuds/hoshinokonpeito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection based on daily theme of @freeiwa_daily (twitter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sight that he will never see

**Author's Note:**

> ...Unfortunately, I'm not quick enough to write something good in a day and I have to apologize in advance for possible mistakes that I'll do. Also, mention to my loveable sister (and beta reader) Karra — and other poor souls who I'll catch besides her: thank you so much for take your time to check my trash.
> 
> I'm not going to pick every theme, to be honest, but I wanted to take part in this challenge.
> 
> Mostly RinHaru because they're the air that I breathe - my main OTP: you can have them in a subtle way or in the full glory of their relationship. During your breakfast, in the bathtub when you're trying to relax and under your bed (like a monster).
> 
> Also Reigisa — canon? Probably — and MakoGou, because I love their dynamic. Occasionally, I can write essays about their feelings (deep bounds between them are very interesting) or about characters that no one cares about.
> 
> Every chapter will have their own warnings.
> 
>  
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own High☆Speed! — written by Koji Oji — and neither Free!
> 
> I don't need to own them as long as Hiroko Utsumi-sama continue making my dreams come true.)

**Theme:** Letters.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing / Characters:** Nitori Aiichiro. Implied Rin's crush on Haru.  
 **Words:** 354.

 

* * *

 

 

Nitori finishes placing the last book in the shelf with a sigh, giving a quick glance to the clock.

His senpai is about to arrive from his extra practice but Aiichiro's side of the room is the same mess as always — to be more specific, he managed to put some order in his desk, because a huge amount of clothes are still covering the floor. Like a colorful carpet of wrinkled t-shirts, trousers and socks that will be the reason behind Rin's anger in few minutes if he doesn't fix it quick enough.

The first year is aware that he's so far from being a perfect roommate, but the feeling in his chest is even worse when he thinks about it because the redhead asked him to do it for his own sake before leaving, and he spent the last three hours playing around with his phone instead of taking in account his words.

But Nitori achieves nothing if he keeps lamenting, thus the grayish haired teenager kneels down on the floor to pick up his belongings and put them in a safe place, and then he finds it — it was under one t-shirt with orange owls that he likes to wear to sleep. Aiichiro can't help but want to know what it is.

It seems to be a pile of pieces of paper dyed in a yellowish colour due to the pass of time, so the guy wonders why Matsuoka-senpai is keeping it when it's not more than garbage. That's not common for the red eyed male, therefore he takes a closer look.

It's made of paper, indeed, but more than random pieces of paper tied up together by a thin cord in black, they look as envelopes of letters that were never sent to their addressee.

Nitori regrets his words — he thought that it was garbage when it's actually something very important. That makes him feel like crying, wondering if someone has an idea about what the oldest male is hiding near to his bed.

One after another, Nanase Haruka's name is written in all of those old letters.


	2. It's not fair and it's really not okay

**Theme:** Smile.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing / Characters:** Yamazaki Sousuke. Implied SouMako.  
 **Words:** 254.

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke doesn't smile often because he thinks that those gestures aren't cheap.

The swimmer doesn't know the reason behind that kind of thought; perhaps it is because the dark haired teenager is too serious despite his age, or perhaps it is because he never would be a social butterfly as other people that he knows — approaching people to start a conversation never had been his strong point, after all.

He shares with Rin — best friend, the closest person to the brother that he never had — the belief that you have to try hard to achieve your goals, because no one is going to appear from nowhere to give you what you're dreaming for.

Yamazaki is also aware that it's not as sweet as the people expects, but they can't close their eyes to the reality because outside your dream isn't waiting you — wrapped in a cute envelopment, with a pink ribbon and a sweet message.

The smiles, as the respect, you have to earn it.

That's the reason because he can't stand Iwatobi's captain and the eternal gentle smile over his lips — why is so easy for the brown haired teenager to do it? Sousuke doesn't understand, and he frowns a little thinking that Makoto is too soft for being a captain.

Fixing his teal gaze into his own feet, Yamazaki takes a deep breath due to — damnit, that fucking smile which makes his heart go crazy. Because being in love isn't that cheap, and he can't fall for that angelic face that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's true — Sousuke just appeared few seconds during the first chapter of Free! Eternal Summer.
> 
> So we don't have too much information about how is his personality despite some translations and summaries that we can find on the net, neither we know how is going to be his relationship with other characters and — I'm not a multishipper (MakoGou is my preference to Makoto).
> 
> But I have a loveable sister called Karra, who is having a bad time.
> 
> And I promised her to write a fic about Sousuke / Makoto someday, even if they aren't my cup of tea, as a reward due to how much she helped me to finish my entry for Haruka's birthday bash and the work that she's doing as my beta reader.
> 
> What I can say, sweetie? You're a bright sun, who makes everyone happy. Please, don't give up.
> 
> (Thank you, daddy. You were my beta reader this time to keep this surprise as a secret ~)


	3. You are the port of my call

**Theme:** Cellphone.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing / Characters:** Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka. Implied RinHaru.  
 **Words:** 174.

 

* * *

 

 

The cold wind crashes against their faces when both of them are running at full speed to the station.

Makoto frowns a little because they are late again thanks to Nanase's mackerel ritual of every morning — in which the black haired teenager takes his time to cook the fish and eat it, without care about the time. The green eyed teenager can recall that he scolded him and Haruka just answered shrugging, like being fifteen minutes later weren't worth that fuss.

It's a big deal when they arrive, though — Gou yells at them, why are the senpais who always arrive late, anyways? They're supposed to be responsible, and the brown haired male tries to calm her down with a soft smile while Haruka stuck himself in a corner of the train.

"Haruka-senpai, are you listening!?" she protests while Haruka is busy, looking inside his bag.

Makoto isn't even surprised when Haruka pulls out the cellphone from the bag, because — since Rin is back — he's using it a lot of times more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how I wrote this, but it's based in my headcanon that Rin is a dork glued to a phone and sends a lot of cheesy texts to Haruka when he has the chance.
> 
> (Thank again to my dad for beta reading)


	4. Because you're brighter than all of the Northern Lights

**Theme:** Rainbow.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing / Characters:** Nagisa Hazuki. Everyone is mentioned. Slight Reigisa.  
 **Words:** 480.  
  
  


* * *

 

Haruka is blue — like the ocean, with the waves dancing in a slow pace.

The black haired teenager always has that mysterious aura around him. As the deepest of the sea, he seems unapproachable and Nagisa laughs even louder when people come up with that conclusion: no, Haru-chan is just like a huge amout of water together, gentler with those who are closer to him.

Makoto is green — like the forest, with the gentle touch of a blade of grass.

But the brown haired male can't help behaving like the mother of everyone, right? Mako-chan is a forest where you can always run the days when everything is going wrong, but also the huge tree which stand here to protect his friends... Nagisa knows, he's a soft-hearted giant and he likes him in that way.

Rin is red — like the fire, with the passion of a volcano about to erupt.

Their adventures in the swimming team started thanks to the redhead, because Rinrin wanted a team... Now, he is Samezuka's captain, with tons of teammates to inspire, but Nagisa smiles because he can see the same sparkling leader that he knew in the relay. Rinrin can achieve everything.

They — his own RGB composition — are the base of his world.

Nagisa loves Gou's vibrant pink — like a flower which can handle the four seasons — and the refreshing orange that brings Mikoshiba-san's little brother; he also cherishes the strong teal in Sousuke's decisive look — he's a really interesting person, right? — and the sweet gray of Ai-chan.

Everyone have his own tonality, and the blond haired boy use them to colour his days.

But there is a colour than Nagisa can't see even if he squints his eyes — and, believe it, he tried. More times than he can count with his fingers (of both hands. Maybe, also toes) — and that is bothering him because Rei-chan's colour is the one he wants to see the most.

"What's your colour, Rei-chan?" he suddenly questions a day, leaning his arms in the edge of the pool.

The other second year who is sitting at his side, with the legs into the water, gives him a perplexed expression because it's a weird question even if it's the pink eyed teenager who is asking about it.

"What are you talking about this time?" but Nagisa doesn't answer, he just laughs and makes him feel confused. He has his answer, looking at him from that point of view.  
"Rei-chan is a rainbow" he declares, winking.  
"Are you making fun of me!?" the dark-blue haired teenager almost chokes with his own saliva, embarrassed and surprised. The warm feeling in his chest spreading through his body.  
"Because you have every colour, Rei-chan. That makes you truly beautiful!"

Maybe he would be rainbow again, but for the moment, Rei-chan is red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? I want to order a Hazuki Nagisa — or twenty.


	5. Of when we had just started things

**Theme:** Bedhair.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing / Characters:** Nanase Haruka, Rin Matsuoka. Innocently RinHaru!shota.  
 **Words:** 243.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Rin opens his eyes, he doesn't recognize the ceiling over his head and neither the sky coloured blanket printed in polka dots in a darker shade that is covering his body... Yawning, the little boy tries to remember where he is or what he's doing in an unknown place like that.

At his side, he can feel the warm of other body — they're sharing the same blanket, the red haired child is starting to remember... That's Nanase's scent, right? He nuzzles his nose against the black haired, smiling sweetly.

Haruka smells like a chlorine — it's obvious... He's obsessed with the water, after all — and the more tighter he's hugging his teammate, the most it feels like he's swimming in the pool. The red eyed boy grins, thinking about how great is having him at his side, but the other child tries to move.

"Are you awake, Nanase?"  
"Mh... Troublesome" he groans, and Rin can't help but laugh even more.  
"Good morning, Nan—..." but the black haired child is turning to look at him, with his blue eyes narrowed because he is still sleepy. "Pfff, what's wrong with your hair?"

The child opens his eyes in disbelief — he's really laughing at him? The redhead doesn't have any right to do it, not when his hair is even worse, and quickly tries to fix his bangs with the fingers.

"You look wild, Nanase"

Rin has to shut up when the pillow hits his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't have enough of these dorks.


	6. I'm only perfect in your eyes

**Theme:** Festival.  
 **Rating:** T. In which their genders are reversed.  
 **Pairing:** RinHaru.  
 **Characters:** Matsuoka Rin, Nanase Haruka. Iwatobi's gang mention.  
 **Words:** 330.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin can feel in her bones that she's not as beautiful as her friends.

Her hair was long because she likes to comb her hair in a new style when she is alone in her room; but Rin knows that accessories can't match her dull colour and — well, she's not Nagisa, who always carries a sweet hairpin which makes the blonde more adorable than she is.

Sometimes she thinks about what is her strong point, because her brother Gou said that every person has something really good about themselves in which no one can beat them... Like Rei, that new girl who is always around Nagisa, has the perfect body: not too thin, but neither too muscled — the proper size to have beautiful breasts, and Rin would like to know how feels to be gorgeous.

She can't match Makoto's bright smile — to be more accurate, she never tried.

Let's be honest there: how on Earth is a mouth full of pointy teeth like hers can be somewhere near to the motherly one that the green eyed teenager always has in her pinkish lips, without even trying? No, Rin can't do it and she hates her ugliness and everything wrong about her...

There is no way that she could look beautiful with a yukata.

But Haruka is stubborn — seriously, she never saw that determined look in her blue eyes — and made her enter into Nanase's household when she appeared with a simple t-shirt and shorts to pick her up, without giving her a proper explanation about why she acts more weird than usually...

"No" is the only thing that Haru mutters under her breath, before pulling her inside.

It isn't until later when both of them meet with the whole group from Iwatobi Swimming Club, and Rin bites her lower lip while Nagisa is flattering the way that those little cherry blossom's hairpins are matching with her yukata's theme.

Haruka wears a faint smile on her lips all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those days when you feel like the ugliest thing in the Universe.
> 
> Maybe I'm cruel — I am, but this is the kind of fem!Rin that I enjoy writing the most: with long hair and a lot of complexes about her body, but who also wants to be fashionable because she likes it! To my taste, people give her too much confidence in her personality, but I like to think about Rin like someone who is fragile (trying harder to hide that fact).
> 
> As you might have noticed, I changed the way to introduce the chapter because it's more comfortable like this... I guess? Sometimes I had the feeling that it was too little space for too much information, so I wanted to break it into more parts.


	7. It's your sex I can smell

**Theme:** Alternative Universe.  
 **Rating:** MA. Or that's what I tried.  
 **Pairing:** HaruRin. Yes, I love them switching.  
 **Characters:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin. Based in Future Fish ending.  
 **Words:** 497.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin's nipples rubbed against the cold surface of the counter when the black haired male leaned him over it, but he didn't complain, not when he was feeling how his dick was craving for the attention that Haruka had stopped to grant it.

His underwear, as well as the dark trousers of his police uniform, had been abandoned at a corner of the kitchen — the only cloth that the red eyed guy had was his shirt, completely open, because his boyfriend had done it some minutes ago: how a quiet dinner at his boyfriend's restaurant had become a session of wild sex, with the chef controlling the situation? He didn't know.

Anyway, he didn't want to make an effort to find an answer because he was totally focused on the soft caress from Haruka's hands, with the fingertips sliding over the interior part of his tights to hold them strongly and open his legs, which was exactly what the dark haired guy was doing at the moment.

It wasn't the first time Haruka took the active role in that kind of situations because they were used to switch, but he had never seen his blue eyes darkening in that way due to the refrained lust. The policeman closed his eyes tightly while his fingers looked for something to hold at the same time the other man drew the shape of his round ass with his fingertips.

"Rin" he called with a hoarse voice, leaning over his body to whisper those words to his ear and make his boyfriend feel his bulge — still hidden under his pants — rubbing between his buttocks. "Give me the oil bottle"

It was a strange request, even though — as a rule of thumb — everything that Haru asked him ended up being that way, but he couldn't say no when he felt his throbbing boner rubbing gently against his rear and the desperation of not having something inside his body was gratting his nerves, and for this the redhead stretched his arm to take the bottle and give it to him, as the other man has asked him.

Haru held the oil bottle that his boyfriend has given him, with the plastic surface a bit sticky because of being one ingredient used daily for cooking, and he opened the tap — that rolled on the floor, until it stumbled between the completely separated feet of Rin.

"Are you ready?", he asked with a breathing so heavy that Rin had some trouble understanding him, or maybe it was because his own mind was clouded due to the arousal and he was hardly able to process the meaning of his words.

Whimpering, Rin nodded a lot of times to make him understand that he could continue, and the dark haired guy pour the oil out over his own fingers, making the thick substance slide on them until it dripped at their points.

With a smile that the policeman couldn't see, he approached his fingers to Rin's entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all my princesses (and princes) from RinHaru's chat.
> 
> Some days ago, a person — I can't recall who was — commented a sexy scene implying the use of oil instead of lube when we were talking... And I tried to grant their wish to read it, even if I'm a failure at writting porn.
> 
> This time, my father helped me in a whole new level because I was a little stressed — this man is a saint...How he can deal with me everyday? — and he almost translated it for me, so I hope that this little thing fulfilled some expectations.


	8. Who dreamed of a little home for me

**Theme:** Dream.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing:** None in particular...? Matsuoka's parents, but it's canon.  
 **Characters:** Matsuoka Toraichi, mention to all Matsuoka family.  
 **Words:** 178.  
  


* * *

 

His name is Matsuoka Toraichi — even though he's better known as Iwatobi's best swimmer until now — and he had a dream.

It was something he had planned since he was a child; but of course, nobody listen to children because they're small and irrational, and he had to wait until being sixteen years old for being taken seriously about his decision to become an olympic swimmer.

He still can remember the soft smile of aproval that his mother gave him and the prayers he prayed before his father and grandfather's funerary tablets to get luck for this goal -he had the sensation that he would conquer the world, he didn't want to change it for anything.

But dreams change.

His name is Matsuoka Toraichi — even though he's an average fisherman — and he has a reality.

That's what his thinks when he holds his son -Matsuoka Rin, who has the same eye color as him and his mother's sunny smile — on arms for the first time, because that's worthier than all the gold medals that he could have gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a clue why I wrote this...


	9. Love is such a crazy thing

**Theme:** Pink.  
 **Rating:** T. Attempt of humour.  
 **Pairing:** HaruRin, beware Haru's sassiness.  
 **Characters:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin, Yamazaki Sousuke.   
**Words:** 766.  
  


* * *

 

Mackerel's Empire — if its strange name wasn't taken into account — was the restaurant were Rin and Sousuke used to take a tasty breakfast before the morning in the police station started for both of them; sometimes they had not enough time to stay for a long while, only to take a cup of coffee they could've bought in another place, but the red eyed guy seemed obsessed with that place.

At the beginning, Sousuke didn't have a clue for why his friend had developed that weird fixation for the restaurant. It was true that the coffee they took every morning was good, as well as well as the slightly more elaborated dishes they ate when they had the time, but for the dark haired guy, they were just as delicious as the ones from other restaurants. That was until he discovered the owner's — and chef — blue eyes, along with his best friend's pathetic attempts at flirting with him.

At first, they were only gazes — he had to admit it that the chef's body wasn't that of a model, but his uniform's folds allowed to see that his body had nothing to envy to one of an athlete. And his eyes were, as Rin put it some time, like a pair of sapphires lost in the bottom of the ocean. But those glances gradually evolved in to conversation attempts, on which his partner and friend had realized that Nanase Haruka — a professional chef, swimmer on his free time and of the same age than them — was a man of few words and with an slightly weird obsession with water.

Sousuke finally concluded that he was unable — really, he couldn't stand it anymore — to hear one more word about Nanase; and that also included the stupid smiles every time that man approached their table, o the blush that tinted his best friend's cheeks.

Seriously. Yamazaki considered himself a really capable policeman, but he couldn't handle that sexual tension anymore.

Why should he stand to watch them exchange those glances from each corner of the restaurant? No, Sousuke had adopted for months the routine of having a coffee and seeing his friend redder than a tomato, or mumbling unintelligible things in an attempt to call that man's attention, so it was time that Matsuoka Rin were a man — literally, he was one, but not a decisive one — and moved to the action.

Being honest, the idea of giving a try to those pick-up lines wasn't as good as he thought at first because the black haired male reacted in a cold way — like he didn't have a clue about what Rin was talking about — and his best friend just stuttered something related to being an angel because he fell from Heavens (which was frankly stupid because Nanase hadn't answered to his question).

The next time Matsuoka Rin embarrassed himself he had an audience: a sympathic couple that used to meet there before work, and the girl was barely able to keep from laughing when the redhead said "I'm not a photographer" — Nanase looked at him like he was insane — "but I can picture me and you together". After that, and elderly woman almost choked with her tea when he said "do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?" and Sousuke thought he would die of second handed embarrassment, because after some time he could swear people went to the restaurant only to morally support his partner.

Sousuke wasn't sure if it was because he had given up, was fed up with the embarrassment provoked by his audience, or that Nanase seemed to be unable to get even one insinuation — or maybe a mix of the three, which would be more probable, given the situation —, but Rin decided that it was time to stop his continuous attempts to flirt with the blue eyed male.

"Matsuoka-san" the monotone voice of the chef called him, and Sousuke could actually feel how Rin almost jumped off his seat when that happened. "Did you sit over a pile of sugar?"

The restaurant seemed to be completely silent -as a movie theather just before a movie's best scene- while his partner checked if he had sat (or not) on sugar, even Yamazaki gave him an aside glance because he couldn't understand the sense of that question, and almost in a whisper Rin answered an short "no" followed by a "why?" that everyone wanted to know.

"Because you have a sweet ass"

When the whole restaurant started to clap their hands, Sousuke stared to the vivid pink shade covering Rin's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Or also called, my stupid attempt to write something funny and how I messed up trying.


	10. Longing for finding my way out

**Theme:** Downfall.  
 **Rating:** T.  
 **Pairing:** No one.  
 **Characters:** Yamazaki Sousuke centered. Mention of Samezuka's team.  
 **Words:** 313.  
  


* * *

 

He draws a tired but soothing smile, due to all the questions that pile over him — "are you tired?" Rin asks with an admonishing tone, as the captain he is, while Momotaro makes a funny comment that actually means he shouldn't keep himself under pressure. Yamazaki holds the towel that Nitori offers him, answering with a smile to the light blue eyed guy's kindness and sighing, but he doesn't answer any of the questions that appear while he walks to the locker room.

"At this rate, I'll end up making them worry" he says to himself, while one of his hands presses the left shoulder. "It's nothing, really"

It appeared like a small pain in a point located between his neck and shoulder; it wasn't something that Sousuke wanted to get worried about, because he was a person used to have that kind of aches... Until that one night — with his best friend sleeping on the lower level of the bunk bed and the lights off for a long while — he had to contain a scream of pain before he could wake Rin up, closing tightly his eyes and drop all the tears that had piled over the soft pillow.

Sousuke can't remember clearly when he fell asleep, but he knew it had been due to the pain.

It's becoming in a real obstacle when swimming, but Yamazaki keeps his times as good as he can while dismissing the questions from his worried teammates... Then he looks to a certain redhead, and smiles as a father would do to his son.

"You're going to do it for me" he says to himself in the shower, watching the wet tiles and the water that falls over his body. "You're going to do it for all of us, Matsuoka Rin"

Because Yamazaki Sousuke can't think of anyone better than him to swim in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah — I don't agree with the theory about Sousuke's injury because my sweet sister Karra and my bro Queenie already explained the point with their amazing knowledge in those matters... Also, thirteen chapters are too short to make someone injured and heal him in the same row. But the sport animes are like this, right? So I wanted to give a chance to the theory as a canon divergence in one of my drabbles.
> 
> Sousuke is an amazing character! I'm in love with his dynamic with Rin, and the difference that he makes in a lot of ways — the thing is that I'm convinced that this would be Sousuke's resolution if the injury about his shoulder is real, because he looked up to Rin when he was a child, even now he wants to understand even more about his best friend... And I can't stop crying because they're the perfect BROTP.


	11. A million light reflections pass over me

**Theme:** Wave.  
 **Rating:** T.  
 **Pairing:** RinHaru.  
 **Characters:** Makoto Tachibana, Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.  
 **Words:**  580.  
  


* * *

 

If someone in the world can understand Nanase Haruka's expressionless face it's him.

Makoto doesn't feel like it is something special — in fact, he is one of those people who thinks that everyone would be able to understand his best friend if they take long enough to read those bright, eloquent deep-blue eyes. It might be true that the black haired teenager isn't a talkative person, unlike Nagisa, but he knows how to display his feelings through short glances or the way that he blinks.

To make it more easy for the people who doesn't understand Haru's behaviour, Makoto likes to use the ocean as an example, because no one can be compared better with his best friend that the element that he loves that much... And they are truly alike, thus it's self-explanatory!

Because his expression always was nonchalant as the placid sea when the wind is not blowing, but the mild whisper of the water can tell you what is going on with the mysterious guy... It is an imperceptible movement in the surface — since Haruka likes to make the things in a subtle way, he just goes with the flow of the stream — like the way in which his eyes are sparkling just because he's looking forward to swim or how his eyelids are near to close when the sun is entering through the window's glass during spring.

The Iwatobi's swim club captain recognizes the small difference between the twitch of the older teenager's lips when he is annoyed — "you can't swim, Haruka-senpai!" Gou yells from outside. "It's cold!" — or when he's pursing them to keep from laughing in order to not hurt Rei's feelings, even if he is wearing a horrible shirt with a pattern of butterflies.

There are a lot of tiny changes in his features that you have to pay attention if you want to guess — no one can exactly know, like the brown haired male — what kind of thoughts are in Haru's mind at the moment.

But the sea has waves.

It can't be Makoto, because he is the gentle caress of the water in the seashore, and neither Nagisa or Rei — no one of them can be the disturbance across the quiet surface of Haru's expression, since the man who holds that priviledge is Matsuoka Rin, also known as the best rival that he never had as swimmer.

Rin reminds him of a tsunami — the biggest wave that can exist in the world, right? Full of the strength needed to push Haruka and make him move, the red haired teenager can change his stoic face into one which is also serious, but determined. Although he claims that he doesn't care about the times or the speed because the black haired teenager just enjoys to swim for the sake of swimming, the green eyed male can see — he can feel, in his bones, even if he isn't in the water — the rough movement driving Haru to the goal.

An action that doesn't hurt him, but makes him feel free.

That is the reason behind Tachibana's mysterious smile when their classmates ask him about how is he capable to understand Haruka just looking at him, and how can they do the same when those blue eyes are piercing in theirs... Because the best way to know what kind of feeling aru always has inside is to look at Rin.

"Just look at his reflection" he says, and they don't understand anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder why no one write Makoto's POV about the relationship between Rin and Haru — seriously, why? I don't know how to explain it, but it's very easy to write Makoto's thoughts about them.


	12. You walked with me when I was all alone

**Theme:** Footprint.  
 **Rating:** K.  
 **Pairing:** None.  
 **Characters:** Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Toraichi. Matsuoka family.  
 **Words:** 195.  
  


* * *

 

Rin remembers that, when he was a child, some mornings he waked up earlier than a boy his age would do — he had breakfast with his father, while his mom finished making a pair of bentos while sleepy and Gou slept in the bedroom they shared. They were complete breakfasts: rice, some fish and miso soup that filled his tummy before he expected it, but he always ate it all because Ayano's food was delicious and Toraichi complimented him as he were older.

After that, they picked their bentos and walked together on the beach before going fishing.

Sometimes, his father made small drawings on the sand while he watched them with attection, and other times they picked seashells up to give them as a gift for Gou when they returned home. Rin remembers walking on his father's footprints, opening his legs a lot to try to reach that point from his own position, and how he enjoyed pretending he was as old as him.

Now he doesn't have to pretend, he's older, but he would like to know if Toraichi is proud of how he has followed the footprints he left him for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not proud of this — rather than that, I'm a loser who doesn't know how to write her love for Matsuoka's family and their members.


	13. If I go hard, let me tell you that is worth it

**Theme:** Wild.  
 **Rating:** M. Not subtle, at all, but a PWP with less porn that it should.  
 **Pairing:** SouMomo. Established relationship.  
 **Characters:** Yamazaki Sousuke, Mikoshiba Momotaro and my guilt.  
 **Words:** 498.  
  


* * *

 

It was surprising and quick — but, above all, it was wild.

Because the last thing that Momotaro expected to find when he turned over his heels in the shower was a pair of teal-coloured eyes looking at him, like a predator who was about to jump over his prey — or, more accurately, a hunter who had already cornered his kouhai against the wall behind him, while Sousuke was smirking in that damn way.

The orange haired teenager was about to slip on the wet surface when a pair of strong arms luckily caught him — "senpai!", he yelled under his breath, looking at those bright eyes with reproach. But the only answer that he got from the older teenager was a sweet caress with the point of his nose on his cheek, red due to the embarrassment he felt. "What the hell are you trying to do here?"

Before answering that question, the dark haired teenager was kind enough to help his teammate finding a comfortable position against the tiles of the wall; "be careful, Momo" he warned in that familiar way to address him that he always used when they were alone, bending his back so his thick lips could be next to the smaller one's ear, "you don't want to hurt yourself" he almost whispered, making the younger swimmer shiver.

To be honest, Mikoshiba didn't want to hurt himself because someone like him, used to the hits on the head, knew very well how painful could be a fall in the shower — but he really wished to hit his boyfriend for all what he was doing, had he become nuts?

"Answer me!" he demanded, making the taller male laugh hoarsely at the same time that he muttered a _you_ as a response, "what?"  
"I'm trying to do you" Sousuke stated, putting his hands over his hips and squeezing them a little because they served as a support point for the teal-coloured teenager, that ended up kneeling before Momotaro.

And very few things had the younger brother of the former captain Mikoshiba seen before that were as erotic as that man — with his broad back softly bended forward, while his big hands pressed his hips and his light eyes were fixed into his own yellowish-coloured ones — on his kneels, in a shower, and eager to do him.

Being honest to himself — he tried to think, as Sousuke's thumbs drawed the shape of his hips' bones while they descended —, that guy had achieved to revolve his world in such way that he only needed to feel the palms of his hands against his skin so his dick reacted to those caresses.

While the dark haired teenager's lips surrounded his dick, Momotaro rubbed his fingers between the locks of brown hair to grab on to them, closing tightly his eyes and — "please, please" he begged silently in his mind, "don't let anyone find us" —, he enjoyed the wonderful blowjob that Sousuke's tongue performed, caressing all his length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't, I really can't write further than this — oh, my fucking God, what have I done?
> 
> Sometimes, I feel like some sort of monster who half of the time likes to write dirty stuff and, the other half, has this kind of embarrassing thoughts, trying to find a way to write them! But my duty was to make a contribution to SouMomo's fandom — special mention to my Haru; you know that we started this as a joke, and took it too away to be stopped now — even if it was a little one.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> (I'm not sorry, by the way)


End file.
